<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I see darkness in your stars, do you not? by jungcockstae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228310">I see darkness in your stars, do you not?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungcockstae/pseuds/jungcockstae'>jungcockstae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Blackholes In Your Heart [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Horror, Horror, Implied Relationships, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sea Monsters, Shameless Smut, Smut, black magic, mentioned death, pirates of sorts, someone teach me how to tag pls, yes im ashamed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungcockstae/pseuds/jungcockstae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two stars of a dying bay collide with the seemingly naive ship full of young souls. It's hard to ignore them but they find it even harder to ignore intruders.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Lee Felix, Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Lee Felix/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Blackholes In Your Heart [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>All Hallows ATEEZ Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I see darkness in your stars, do you not?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverkeeper/gifts">silverkeeper</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is my entry for the All Hallows Gift exchange and (im sorry admins for giving you so much trouble over it!)<br/>Please be aware that while there seems to be elements of non-con, it is not.</p><p>I hope you enjoy the read!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s never a calm day there. Not even a single one. </p><p>Technically speaking, the weather is great! The sky is a gradient of soft blues contrasting with the darker azure of sparkling oceans. The sight is as alluring as an oasis.<br/>
But as far as oases go, they originate from a mirage. An illusion of dying, lost, and passing souls to make it as if they have somewhere to go.</p><p>It is the sunken city of Lemuria. </p><p>Not that it seems like it resides underwater, lavish buildings and the pollution of life is evident. Trash litters in the dirty corners where the wind doesn’t blow through, oil streaks in the industrial waters and the putrid smell of burning gas. </p><p>Lemuria isn’t a sunken city because of its odd geographical locations. No, Lemuria is the sunken city because more than half of its population lives in the blues. A place of pure energy in the form of magic.</p><p>There have been people, humans that roam and inhabit the small land that surfaces past the water, but they don’t stay long. Not with the mischievous sea creatures around them, they tend to scare and run, invisible tails tucked between their legs. </p><p>There are two people, in the bays of Lemuria, who take much joy in torturing souls that get bound within their magicks. It is not like they don’t get to enjoy their life. They have much fun alone, basking in the company of each other, but they both agree that scared humans are much more fun to ruin than their fellow community members.</p><p>It’s hard to decipher whether it's an odd sight (or the most fantastic sight one could be blessed with), when these two people rise above the water. When the crystal-like colours blind one’s eyes, they know, they’ve been fated to be cursed by the infamous duo.</p><p>If one has to deal with introductions, they'd be baffled by these two, beauty silencing their thoughts like a spear. The community leader says to the visitors that the stars can be scary when they do come by. He doesn’t truly mean gaseous balls of light, no, he means San and Seonghwa. The stars of Lemuria. The danger that is in purely speaking their names is so great that even Kim Hongjoong did not wish to speak of it, completely aware of the summoning powers invested in their titles. </p><p>Park Seonghwa, he used to be kind before Lemuria had invested in dark magic. His beauty is still greater than the sight of a thousand stars, but his key point is the light within. He used to be the light-bearer of the town, making sure dark corners were well lit. He left no corner unsafe. The pride of Lemuria, if anyone asked. </p><p>He remembers exactly what he was doing, Seonghwa... When he had to turn from white magick to black. The shift from a mermaid to a siren was terrifying for him. As a person who has not even harmed plankton in the ocean to enchanting men into drowning themselves… It is a harsh change for him. At least he has San to get through it with.</p><p>San, his other half… Of sorts… They are not related by blood, nor are they courting each other but indulgence and love exist between them. The need to put a label on their emotions is not a strong one. </p><p>Choi San is an enigma. A debaucher, Casanova, Romeo of Lemuria, so experienced in the arts of seduction that not even sweet Seonghwa could resist the clutches of desire. His sharp eyes and soft smiles deceiving everyone into love, where he gets away with a satisfied mind without guilt. He did not struggle as much with the shift as Seonghwa did. San sleeps just fine, once a heathen, always a heathen. </p><p>It inspires Seonghwa, the thunder that San makes wherever he goes. They often laugh together at the prospect of San attending worship. He only ever went for the task of corrupting mermen and mermaids, from quiet and conservative into wide-eyed and embarrassingly loud lovers. The thunder is heard before you see the lightning when it comes to San.</p><p>Their community respect their pure souls and fear them the none the less.</p><p>They have become reliant on each other, the trust stronger than the diamonds they steal to adorn. </p><p>*</p><p>It is another ordinary day, as ordinary as it could become in Lemuria. As calm as it relatively could have ever been.</p><p>San leaves Seonghwa to enchant their kings, Yunho and Mingi, early in the morning and although Seonghwa knows he is going with intentions of thievery, he doesn’t stop him. The kings would deal with his deceit with a very enjoyable method.</p><p>He slept on a smooth rock, eyes in the shade but letting the sun warm his stomach golden.</p><p>It is a nice day to be out if put simply. Seonghwa stretches and purrs, rolling onto his stomach - San would laugh himself <i>silly</i> if Seonghwa’s tan is uneven and blotchy. The siren shifts around, facing the dazzling lights of ocean refraction. </p><p>There is a kind of solace in the smoothness of the horizon as Seonghwa watches it. He likes the uniform beauty, the constants in his life. It calms him to think he is not as wretched as everyone makes him out to be. He still is the torchbearer of Lemuria. He is still Park Seonghwa.</p><p>A spot, a blemish of sorts, appears on the horizon. </p><p>The beauty bedazzling an oncoming ship without the help of a siren is as uncommon as a rainy day. Seonghwa squints, propping himself up onto his elbows and twisting dramatically as if it would improve his sight. </p><p>He feels himself get palpitations, slowly building up without his permission. After a deep breath, Seonghwa hopes San doesn’t get the interference from any distress signals. San has become somewhat biased to Seonghwa’s oscillations, would drop everything and come running. Just to be sure, Seonghwa emits a calm signal aimed for the castles underwater. </p><p>The siren grunts in pain, feet melding together to form his tail. It’s always a terrifying experience to him, no matter how mastered the task is. Just as his feet start to scale up, Seonghwa lets himself lean forward into the water, eyes closed and holding his breath even though he knows he’ll breathe just fine underwater.</p><p>Once he feels his gills snap open, Seonghwa opens his eyes. His dress-like tail shimmers underneath his torso and he took a moment to pride himself in it. Asides from himself, he believes San is the only one left with such a beautiful tail as a siren. Most sirens are dismorphed, mangled and a horrific sight to see when all the glamour wore off, but San and Seonghwa have maintained their beauty (no one truly knows yet, why they are of the few beautiful sirens in the bay).</p><p>Seonghwa spins dramatically, laughing as his tail absorbs the light coming down through the water. It takes him a minute to remember why he has changed forms, but then he hears the unmistakable <i>thunk</i> of a ship’s anchor being released. His heart rate speeds up with the sound of chains running through the water. He hopes the men aren’t fishermen for their sake. </p><p>*<br/>
San indeed feels the distress signals from Seonghwa, and he curses rather colourfully. Seonghwa always needs help when he’s busy.</p><p>At that given point of time, San is adorned in jewels from the royal treasure, sneaking through the back doors that the kings have once led him through for rather scandalous reasonings.</p><p>San thinks that if they had to be reborn as mundane creatures, Seonghwa and he would be cats. Despite being the most dangerous duo of sirens in existence, their friends still have the audacity to call the cat boys in passing. Vile creatures, San thinks to himself, his friends are vile creatures.</p><p>
  <i>Clink.</i>
</p><p>San freezes himself to the point of asphyxiation as he hears footsteps. The hollowness of the walls around him echo the sound and it makes a hard task for San to decipher which way he should scram.</p><p>He soon comes to realise he is a sitting duck in a field of wolves, as he hears two sets of footsteps, just slightly out of time with each other. They are both coming from opposite ends into the middle.</p><p>San groans loudly, letting the jewelry jingle. It makes the other two intruders laugh merrily.</p><p>San knows those two laughs, very intimately too. He knows he’ll get away with everything with these two as long as he looks pretty at them. </p><p>He feels another signal from Seonghwa and it smooths out the goosebumps he has. The shadow of two men appear and San lets himself fall to his knees.</p><p>“I plead for mercy my kings. I have not thought things through yet again, please find it in your heart to forgive me!”</p><p>It’s certainly a sight, to see San, the Almighty Siren on his knees with tears in his eyes, hands between his knees and face tilted up. A personal pet for the two kings.</p><p>“Pay the price for the jewels. You know how to.”</p><p>San smiles on the inside and opens his mouth wide for the two men. Seonghwa can wait for a while, right?</p><p>*</p><p>The cold of the water goes unknown to Seonghwa, he laughs, feeling San’s pleasure as his own. It’s nothing he hasn’t experienced before.</p><p>Low-life fish sense Seonghwa’s presence, the dark magic clearing a path for him in the blues. It’s almost like a biblical scene, as San would say (he would also be doing something rather blasphemous as he speaks the words). </p><p> </p><p>A stray Siamese fish crosses the path and Seonghwa almost gets whiplash in trying to avoid the small creature. It's a defective fish, blind. Seonghwa’s heart clenches at the sight, he knows what caused these disabilities… He knows he is at fault for these hardships lower life creatures experience.</p><p>
  <i>Clink.</i>
</p><p>The sound brings Seonghwa back to life and he closes his eyes. Shimmering shadows surround him and enter the fish, leaving it to scurry away at its new-found sight of Seonghwa. If anything, Seonghwa still uses his magic for good, especially when no one is around to view the act. </p><p>A path is still cleared ahead of him, and he doesn’t hesitate to swim through it, aiming for the shadows of the invading ship. </p><p>Seonghwa <i>really</i> hopes they’re not fishermen. No matter how pure he be, he be a soul of dark magic now. He doesn’t feel like human for dinner today.</p><p>*</p><p>Blinking through the telescope, the sailing master sighs. They have been looking for an island for months now, only wishing to dock and touch soft soil with their bare feet. Felix grumbles to himself, annoyed at the circumstances. The previous sailing master has passed away, food for the sharks after trying to steal from the quartermaster’s lover. Felix silently sends a prayer for Woojin, not wanting to speak ill of a soul unable to speak for himself (even though he despises that soul to smithereens). </p><p>The island a few nautical miles ahead of him looks beautiful, and Felix wishes nothing more than to dive into the waters. Arising problems with the ship on the other hand, makes them anchor mid-bay, the shore taunting desperate eyes. </p><p>Previously mentioned, the quartermaster Kim Wooseok and his lover Yohan are the arising problems. Yohan is a witch (of sorts) if he must be labelled. He has been a great deal of help to the crew so far, even Captain trusts him, so, in turn, the crew trusts him too. </p><p>The witch has had nightmares plaguing him ever since they sighted the bay a few nights earlier. Images of death, darkness and pure despair. The man wakes up for breakfast and haunts everyone at the table with the sadness resonating in his eyes. Yohan hasn’t spoken about what he sees. All he says is that ‘it is no sweet story, I will not plague you with it but I warn you, that place will do unto us no good’.</p><p>Felix thinks about those words constantly. He hates the thought that Yohan is not feeling safe under the watchful eye of the crew and he hates that Yohan’s talent plagues him to the point of insomnia. </p><p>A piece of glitter falls from his face onto the glass convex and Felix pulls away from the telescope, shaking it to clear the viewfinder. </p><p>It's only a few seconds but it’s enough for him to miss the dark shadow moving under the surface of the water a few miles away.<br/>
Felix glances through the viewfinder, pleased with the cleanliness. He can hear the voices of his crew arguing, even Captain wishes to go on land. </p><p>“Silence!” The authority in his Captain’s voice makes Felix’s knees weak and he lets himself laugh at the audacity of his body to betray his mind. It is no secret that the Captain is a very desirable man.</p><p>Through the cedar doors and oak frames, Felix could hear nothing but muffled whispers. So he turns back to the island and set about to look for a safe path to the island.</p><p>It is about then, that he sees something very beautiful, moving at an alarming speed, heading bullseye for the ship.</p><p>Almost comically, Felix raises his telescope and searches for the shadow. </p><p>“You’re ethereal…” is all that Felix says when he finds his target. The creature in the water looks human, but not entirely. Half-human and half fish by the seems of it. </p><p>An alarm rings in Felix’s mind, that maybe he should be alerting his captain about this new finding, and the only thing that allows him to ring the safety bell is pure muscle memory. The practice drills Captain made them run were worth it.</p><p>*</p><p>Inside the captain’s cabin is chaos. One voice over the other and only a single being with their ears open for suggestions.</p><p>(An introduction is necessary to make sense of the following events, they occur in quick succession, so please try to keep up here, Captain is tight on time.)</p><p>The person closest to the door is the loudest. He doesn’t feel the need to input anything as a gunner but he genuinely thinks some of the crew are being plain stupid. Chenle is only onboard for his friend Felix and Jisung 1 &amp; 2. </p><p>Jisung 1 is royalty. Chenle has abducted him out of pure spite for the king but it works out well, Jisung being one of the most entertaining powder monkeys they have.</p><p>Jisung 2 is trouble but at least knows navigation. He sticks with Felix the most, troublesome duo of the ship, Han and Felix. Unfortunately also the best at spitting fire. (implied cannons and insults, but he can produce some delightful melody bars too.)</p><p>Jisung 1 is standing next to Chenle, choosing to hold him back from setting the table alight, while Jisung 2 is standing right next to the Captain, choosing to ignore the rules of popping the Cap’s social bubble in favour of toying with him. (It’s plain to see all the yelling has aroused him, he and Felix share the same mental capacity of 1 brain cell).</p><p>The Boatswain is distraught. He doesn’t know who should be cooking dinner when everyone seems to be yelling at each other in hopes of fornicating. Jungkook feels like if he runs his hand through his hair just once more, he will be the local polished baldie-mirror. He yells too, but at the crew who just seem to be crowding the cabin. </p><p>Jungkook really doesn’t know why the heck the surgeons are in the cabin. Seungmin and Soobin are standing in the naturally lit corner, one with a book in his hands and the other with his eyes closed. They all know Soobin is only there to zero in on Yeonjun’s voice, their odd relationship is anything but a secret.</p><p>Yeonjun is delightfully engaging in an odd fight with Yohan and Wooseok. He is not miffed about having to stay on board, no. Oh no, Yeonjun is upset due to the fact that Wooseok and Yohan won’t let him fall to his knees for them. All of his points are useless and sexual and god, Jungkook just wants someone in the kitchen with him. </p><p>He spots Jin, side-eying everyone, seconds from bursting but it’s Captain that breaks first.<br/>
Jungkook sees Captain see red and braces himself as he watches minute muscles twitch in his face.</p><p>Large hands slap the surface of mahogany and the sound is enough to silence all the people in the cabin. Even Soobin makes the effort to stand up properly, with his eyes open. </p><p>“Silence!”</p><p>The raw power in Jongho’s voice is enough to send Han and Yeonjun onto their knees, heads hung low in apology. The crewmates observing try hard to not laugh at their uneven breathing, but it’s futile. Chenle loses it first, howling like a creature of the water.</p><p>It eases off the tension as all the focus is on the two boys.</p><p>“Look at them, so eager to be used,” Soobin mutters, walking forward and grabbing Yeonjun by the ear, the latter crawling behind him, trying to free his ear from the harsh clutch. It's as clear as the day outside, Yeonjun won’t be walking for the next two days.</p><p>At this point, Jisung walks over to Han, watches him shiver when a hand runs across his cheek. The slap that hits him resonates and Han cannot help the moan that leaves him.</p><p>“God, you’re such a disaster. Go bother Felix,” Jisung scoffs at him and Han gets up, shuffles to the door and kneels just by the door. Someone in the crew will take pity on him eventually, if he sits there quietly, aroused to the point of tears.</p><p>Jongho holds the back of his neck, fighting off the impending headache. It is his choice to keep these genital controlled buffoons, he reminds himself. A deep breath and Jongho allows himself a glance at Han. He definitely looks gorgeous on his knees in the corner, not that he’ll admit it to a room of men ready to devour him. </p><p>He glances at his first mate, Jin standing there, staring at Han like the rest of them. Jongho turns back to address his crew, but of course, there’s a hiccup with that too.</p><p>Familiar tones ring out and Jongho steels himself for what may be coming. Felix is ringing the emergency alarm. </p><p>“Everybody out! Take a defensive stance!” </p><p>The first thing that happens is not, in fact, an evacuation of the cabin, no. It’s Han crawling to the captain and sitting in front of him, eyes pleading.<br/>
Jongho curses at him, the lack of priority in Han’s eyes is alarming though, so he leans down and pats the kneeling boy’s hair, giving him a small peck on the corner of his lips but Han is greedy, leaning in for a fuller kiss. </p><p>The captain lets him, only for a counted 3 seconds. “Be good and you could get more.”</p><p>He stands up inwardly cringes at the way everyone is staring at Han with intense jealousy, Jongho is not built for the public show of affection that everyone openly executes. Hell, his crewmates are like Victorian men, tripping over themselves when he unbuttons merely his outer jacket.</p><p>Jongho can hear Han trying to keep his tears at bay, most likely to be trying to lure another into ruining him senseless. </p><p>“What in stars' names are you all standing around for? Get out! Otherwise, you can become bait for dinner, and you all know I’m serious about this.” Jongho cocks his head and forces himself to look mean, picking up a cutlass and his hat, making a show of putting it on. </p><p>As childish as it is, it’s a working method, and the room is clear by the time Jongho has his utility belt back on. It’s such a shame he’ll have to deal with Han much later than he has anticipated.</p><p>*<br/>
Felix wonders why no one is rushing to the deck, the alarms are not to be taken lightly. He doesn’t think about it any longer, focusing on keeping track (admiring, honestly) the merman-like creature. </p><p>It reaches the ship in record time, perhaps a quarter the speed of a bullet? Felix tries not to calculate it when math is not a strong point in his life, but that thing sure could swim.</p><p>The creature swims rounds of the ship within seconds and Felix can’t help the awe that awakens in him. He should be afraid, he knows, but he is oddly mesmerised by the shades of black iridescent sparkling at him. </p><p>It disappears under the water and Felix finds himself leaning over the rail in search of the creature. The water ripples as a foreshadowing, it makes goosebumps rise on Felix’s arms. He calls it his seventh sense, making him step back just seconds before the creature leaps out of the water.</p><p>He can only stare at the creature spraying droplets as the shimmering tail melds into a human figure. The sunlight refracts into his eyes and he has to turn away. Felix doesn’t even catch a glimpse of the creature's face. </p><p>There’s a soft thud and Felix looks back to see a human standing on board, nearing nudity. Sheer material layers over his waist just to his thigh, but even that does not hide much to the viewing eyes.</p><p>“Oh my, aren’t you a pretty one?” It speaks at Felix, to be accurate, <i>they</i> speak at Felix (he still doesn’t know what they are). If Felix thinks that Jongho’s voice makes him weak, this person's voice could make him walk the plank willingly.</p><p>Unconsciously he blushes, then blushes harder when the intruder coos at him.</p><p>“Aww look at you cute little thing! I really hope I don’t have to hurt you, precious,” the intruder says, voice an alluring velvet, ”what business do you have with the bay?”</p><p>The glamour drops a little and Felix can suddenly find himself so eager to speak, stuttering quietly over his words.</p><p>“I- we.. W-we’re here to r-rest, tr-ruly. W-we won’t b-be any harm t-to you… w-whatever gorgeous critter you may be,” Felix turns away a little, upset at himself for not being able to hold a professional conversation.</p><p>“Hey pretty, no need to be upset. You’re so nice about this when I’m the one breaking into your ship. I think you deserve a reward, pretty baby. Speaking so well to someone you’ve never met,” they speak to Felix and he hears them step closer. The hand that cautiously skirts on his shoulder is not wet like he thought it to be, just very cold. He allows himself to be turned around, voice hiccupping in his throat at the proximity of the intruder.</p><p>“My name’s Seonghwa, what’s yours?”</p><p>No matter how much he doesn’t want to, Felix looks away. He has been taught roughly that names are not to be exchanged amongst strangers… Seonghwa isn’t a stranger anymore, right? Felix knows his name <i>and</i> where he lives. It’s justification enough for Felix to speak up.</p><p>“I’m Felix. Lee..” </p><p>Seonghwa’s eyes widen beautifully at him.</p><p>“Holy stars, your voice is like heaven…”</p><p>There’s maybe a few seconds of silence but it feels like moments to Felix.</p><p>“Gosh, you would be so pretty underneath me, right? You’d make pretty noises for me?”</p><p>It is now Felix, who widens his eyes. Unable to escape the cold hands that are working their way into his dress shirt, Felix shivers and doesn’t try to hide that he would absolutely give himself up to this Seonghwa critter. </p><p>He lets himself be touched, enjoying the wandering hands. Gasping loudly when a hand makes its way into the back of his slacks, fingers squeezing and shaking his ass. It has been much too long since someone had touched him as he wanted. (He wants to be abused but everyone is far too nice and concerned to give in.)</p><p>The creature noses at his neck and rolls their hips forward, eliciting the most attractive sound Felix could have let out.</p><p>“Oh gosh, I have myself a whiner? It must be my lucky day,” Seonghwa groans quietly into Felix's ear, and it arouses him more than it should.</p><p>He hopes someone comes out and sees him being ruined by a stranger, intruding their ship. He hopes it makes someone jealous enough to fuck him dead.</p><p>*</p><p>After waiting exactly twelve seconds inside, Jongho runs out of the cabin. He stops fast in his tracks, to take a deep breath.</p><p>Why the <i>hell</i> is his crew crowding the navigator’s box instead of looking for Felix.</p><p>He makes his way to them, stalking loudly. Jungkook is the first to notice him and the first thing Jongho notices about Jungkook is the dark look of jealousy in his eyes.</p><p>A bad feeling climbs up his spine. The last time Felix had rung the bell was purely because he thought it was plain stupid that no one had fucked him senseless despite being onboard for two whole months. For the sake of the pure boy, Jongho hopes it’s not the same case today.</p><p>He raises his eyebrows and Jungkook <i>snarls</i> at him, nodding his head toward the navigation board.</p><p>Jongho takes a deep breath. If Jungkook is snarling then it must be bad. He feels the hesitancy in his bones but his steps are steadier than ever.</p><p>As he nears the crowd, he hears sounds of someone being pleasured and it makes the tips of his ears beet red. This is just not on today’s schedule for Jongho.</p><p>“Ah, ah-ah! S-Seonghwa!”</p><p>Felix’s whines ring in his ears and it’s his turn to snarl. Within seconds he’s in the middle of the crowd, staring at Felix in front of him perched prettily on a stranger lap, with the stranger’s hand on his cock.<br/>
It builds a fire of anger and jealousy. Not only is Felix letting a stranger on their ship, but they also get to have their way with Felix? Not on his watch.</p><p>“Lee Felix. Explain yourself right this instance!” </p><p>On the inside, Jongho is mildly surprised at how deep and heavy his voice gets all of a sudden, but it has a clear effect of Felix, who open his eyes and whines twice as loud. Tears building up only to fall.</p><p>“Oh wow he must like you most,” the stranger speaks. Jongho hates that their voice is smooth and attractive, it’s going to make it harder for his crew to avoid them. “I just felt him twitch in my hand and god- he clenched so hard when he heard you.”</p><p>It makes Jongho choke a little. He didn’t know Felix was a part of the <i>“I want to fuck captain”</i> gang. It takes him a second to realise that Han is yelling something at the crew.</p><p>“Holy fuck that cock is huge, come round here you can see, Felix is struggling to even sit on it, and it’s <i>Felix</i>. He takes cock best out of all of us!”</p><p>It’s somewhat arousing to watch Felix get ruined, legs splayed over the stranger’s -Seonghwa, Jongho recalls. But the fire that lights up in him is ravenous. Someone else getting to fuck Felix?<br/>
Once, again, not on his goddamn watch.</p><p>He quite literally stomps his way to the pair. Leaning down to hold Felix’s chin with his thumb and forefinger, he asks Felix to open his eyes and to look at him. Felix does as asked, opens his eyes with his eyebrows curved upwards in pleasure. The way Jongho is looking at him must be titillating, seeing that Felix immediately starts to fuck himself on Seonghwa. </p><p>For someone as conservative as Jongho, it’s a little embarrassing. But now that he’s there, he’s going to hold his ground. He watches patiently, waiting for a change in pace that might exhibit that Felix is near completion. Not much time passes and Felix’s movements get rough and mistimed. It’s at this moment that Jongho decides to lean even closer, dodging Felix’s lips waiting for a kiss and nuzzling his ear.</p><p>“If you come on this stranger’s cock, you’ll never get to come on mine. Do you hear me, Felix?”</p><p>Jongho’s hand travels up Felix’s leg and pushes Seonghwa’s hand off with no sense of gentleness he’s demonstrating with Felix.  </p><p>“I asked, do you hear me, Felix?”</p><p>The man stuck in the middle whines, eyes squeezed tight and leaking tears. Behind him, Seonghwa laughs, whispers something into Felix’s ears and Jongho only catches snippets of it, but he doesn’t like what he hears.</p><p>“Let me cum in you and he can fill you up after, it's a win for us all.”</p><p>The captain in him roars, he hates what it makes him feel like doing. Lifting off Felix and fucking him into next week. All that possessiveness coming together violently and leaving him helpless. It doesn’t stop him from following through with the thought, roughly removing his breeches and gathering Felix into his embrace. Although Felix is older than the captain by a month, he has no issues with voicing his despair at being removed from Seonghwa’s length.</p><p>Tears brim his eyes and fall over onto Jongho’s shoulder, nails raking down the captain’s back. Internally, Felix is overjoyed, finally getting fucked into the next century by his precious captain but he struggles to express his delight to the captain who only hears his pitiful whines. He hopes with all his soul that his endearment is conveyed with how tightly he presses himself against his captain. </p><p>Jongho relishes in how deliriously tight Felix is, groaning heavily directly into Felix’s ear. He hasn’t done this in a while and it makes his movements rough and deep, punching out the hottest sounds he’s ever heard from Felix. He prides in the fact that he has this effect on Felix, that Felix had not moaned this loud on the strangers cock. </p><p>He looks at Songhwa from over Felix’s shoulder to see the creature watching him smugly, amused at the jealous act. It makes him feel like he’s just lost a battle. A bit of his pride dissipates and his resolve weakens as the creature stands up and walks the small 2 steps to him. He presses himself tighter against Felix as Seonghwa trails his hands around the smaller man’s waist. </p><p>Neither of them expect the blunt head of Seonghwa’s cock pressing in against Jongho’s. The grip on Jongho’s arm tightens and Felix throws his head back as Seonghwa presses in without remorse. The captain can feel Felix’s stomach distention from the intrusion and he tries to ignore the satisfying glide of the creature's cock against his. </p><p>There’s varying shouts coming from the crew, some concerned for Felix, while others sound a bit more debauched. Jongho doesn’t need to look to confirm the fact that his crew is entirely indulging in each other. He just hopes some of them make it to a bed. </p><p>It doesn’t take Felix long, to start bawling. Trapped between two glorious men, having reached climax twice in the small span of time the creature had been onboard. He can see black dots spanning his vision but he doesn’t speak of it, genuinely hoping to black out on two cocks. (It was on his bucket list of high priority things to do.) </p><p>Jongho is also embarrassingly close after watching Felix throw his head back twice with his eyes rolling white, body shivering against his from the sudden exertion. He bites at the junction between Felix’s shoulder and neck, startling as the man cries out, climaxing one last time before his body becomes heavy, near dead weight. </p><p>It sends a sharp feeling down to his groin. No one needs to know about his odd and impractical kinks but the smirk that Seonghwa sends him… There's at least one person who knows about it now. </p><p>Jongho thrusts faster and glares at Seonghwa, daring him to speak about it. In response, black tendrils leak out of him and it makes Jongho heart beat a midge faster. They float like weightless dark clouds, but Jongho knows better. Even storm clouds don’t tend to as darkly to others. </p><p>There’s a sudden splash and that’s when Jongho first notices. His large crew isn’t surrounding him anymore. From the quick body count he does, there’s only a few of them left on the deck with no sounds to alert him of anyone else's presence onboard. Even the moans from before have dissipated. </p><p>A cold sweat breaks out underneath Jongho’s overheating skin. He can’t see but he senses. A second being, creature, slowly stealing his crew away. Seonghwa’s smirk turns sinister and it startles the captain, who tries to pull away quickly, pull out of Felix and take the navigator with him to a safer place. Instead, he finds he cannot move a inch. </p><p>All he can do is watch. Now that he’s aware that this man means harm, Jongho tries to alert the few men left onboard but it’s futile. He can’t speak either. The second his mouth open, the vacant air is quick to be occupied by the weird smoke Seonghwa emits. It has a salty taste, reminds him of being under the surface of angry waters. The panic that seizes him, he fights it for Felix, if not himself. </p><p>They be on unknown land, who knows? Seonghwa is yet to prove himself to be a man of morals, he might stoop low enough to attack the ill and unconscious. The way the skies above him be darkening, it does not help his image of Seonghwa to grow fonder. Cold fingers grasp at his neck and Jongho almost pisses himself at the sudden touch. Rivulets of water trail down the carved hardness of his chest and he realises he can move his head freely, but even he does not want to turn and look at what’s touching him. </p><p>Heavy lines of black water stains his body and Jongho only ever remembers sighting black water once. It was a horrid sight and even his boatswain couldn’t hold back his sickness, emptying his stomach at the wide bay of dead bodies. Only necromancy and relations to death brought such a gruesome colour to seawater. </p><p>Jongho did not want to see what ever the fuck was touching him. </p><p>The hand? What feels like a hand to him, moves forward, freely touching Jongho’s chest. The captain feels an appreciative squeeze and it makes his blood backwards. Not only was this a creature of death, but one, like his missing slowly disappearing crew, of debauchery. </p><p>He truly attempts to avoid eye contact with both Seonghwa and the arm snaking around his body. But it proves difficult, when he hears Han screech. It's bloodcurdling and Jongho whips his head towards the sound source and is suddenly face to face with the most bastardly terrifying thing he’s ever seen. </p><p>A humanoid face stares back at him, centimeters from his own. He feels a wet breath against his chin and Jongho senses suddenly that he’s crying.</p><p>It is of course, not a normal face. There are odd dark purple scales where sideburns would be, the skin underneath a dark, slimy black. The kind of black that he’s only ever seen with black magic. The creatures' eyes are even darker, seemingly made of sponge, but they blink and Jongho sees a yellow slit down the middle of each eye. High cheekbones almost make them pretty, but there is no mistaking the misshapen lips, sitting oddly. He does not want to see what’s sitting behind but the stars are not with him today. Slowly, the creature smiles and that's when it becomes clear to Jongho, that someone has once harmed this creature horribly. Only one side of their lips, by the commissures… Jongho sees and knows it was done by a crude, blunt knife. He sees the blackened gums and the bloodied, shark like teeth attached. Rows and rows of them shielding a purple forked tongue and Jongho has never seen a forked tongue in his life. It scares him more than one could imagine. </p><p>The worst point, in Jongho’s eyes, is the flesh. Similar to molding sponges, soft and melting. The captain believes that if he were to touch, he would end up pushing right through the masses. </p><p>The captain is close to losing his senses entirely, feeling light headed and awfully sorry to his crewmates. Full bodied sobs wrack him and he opens his mouth once more, this time to beg for mercy, but the same sinister in Seonghwa’s smile is reflected in the creature's eyes. </p><p>“Took you long enough, Sannie. I was about to feast all by my lonesome self.”</p><p>Seonghwa speaks to the creature, who smirks at him but Jongho sees a softness that scares him even more than the harsh glare he was given earlier. </p><p>They feel emotions, yet be capable of killing his entire crew without remorse. </p><p>“Why are you still inside that mortal? Get out. Get rid of him right now.” San is grumbling, hands still on Jongho, pressing scarcely harder into his skin. </p><p>“Are you… Jealous? San? You, of all people?! Jealous??? It must be my lucky day for sure. Just say you love me and go.” There’s a tenderness to Seonghwa’s voice and Jongho turns to look at him and feels his soul leave him. He looks nothing like what he had minutes ago. A parallel of the black horror. Except Seonghwa didn’t suck the hope out of him like the vacuum of a black hole, no. No, Seonghwa blinded him, white where San was black, black where San was yellow in the eyes. </p><p>Red in deep lacerations vertically down the middle of both his eye sockets, petrifyingly still holding his eyeballs. Red where he had the same blunt force cut as San, except extending on both sides of his lips. </p><p>The sudden contrast has Jongho reeling in fear, heart rate speeding. He feels his heart skip a beat before the world succumbs to darkness around him. </p><p>As he goes out, he wishes to never wake again.</p><p>*</p><p>The next Jongho sees light, well, he doesn’t. He sees stars. He’s on his precious ship, laid haphazardly on the rocking deck. </p><p>
  <i>“He just fucking passed out on us! Hongjoong we really didn’t hurt him, you know how tedious the punishment is, I hate it to the point of wishing to drown!”</i>
</p><p>He looks around and sees an island in the distance.</p><p>
  <i>“Well, you dimwits. He’s infected…”</i>
</p><p>It sends an awful feeling down his spine. A sense of deja vu. </p><p>
  <i>“With what, you ask? The same as you, treasures.”</i>
</p><p>He’s been here before. Way before ever pirating.</p><p>
  <i>“I am deadly serious, he seems to be a descendant of royalty.”</i>
</p><p>His mind is foggy and he tries to remember, piece together events that he has seemingly changed as time had passed.</p><p>
  <i>“Do you.. Imply he is..?”</i>
</p><p>A simple memory comes forth. The last thing he remembered remembering. </p><p>
  <i>“Ye, I do. He be no ordinary pirate foraging the seas.”</i>
</p><p>Jungkook bent over, hurling out his guts.</p><p>
  <i>“I see his mind, and it plagues him. He does not remember what he has done.”</i>
</p><p>It is not Jungkook, he remembers. It be not his crewmates.</p><p>
  <i>“He… must not return. If I see him once more, he’ll be paying heed to the royal sword held by my own two hands.”</i>
</p><p>The bruises on his skin trigger memories and it sends Jongho reeling.</p><p>Just what the hell was on that island? He had not been allowed to grace the land, harmed just by presenting himself from afar. </p><p>Muted yells emerge and Jongho shakes himself awake. It’s dark and even without his crew, he will not let his ship sink on wretched reefs. He stands up and smarts himself, only to fall right back down. He sees his crew, lively and thriving.</p><p>“Portside reef! Steer straight or starboard!” He hears it. That’s Jisung’s young, reliable voice.</p><p>“Starboard reef! Stay the fuck straight you queer shits!” That’s Han and his vulgar words that instantly alleviate the frown that was etching itself into his forehead.  </p><p>He turns around and has a vision of scaled and slimey faces merging like the yin and yang Chenle keeps with him. His breathing picks up but the illusion gives way to Felix smiling brightly at him. </p><p>“Oye, cap! Too many reefs to enter that bay! Yohan need not be worried, we can’t dock safely there. There is one more land round about that bay,” Felix pauses to point in the complete opposite direction, at an island. That wasn’t there the day before. Felix speaks some more nonsense to him and Jongho loses his mind. He grabs Felix by the shoulders, shaking him bordering violent. </p><p>“Do none of ye blind fools remember a thing from yesterday? We were <i>in that bay</i>.” Jongho sounds wild and savage even to himself.</p><p>“You had a fever this morning, Cap, may you be still delirious? We never were in that bay. Perhaps the days away from land are affecting you more than you think. Go rest, we’ll wake ye when we need you. Have many dreams about the shore for me, aye?”</p><p>Jongho stumbles away from him. His sea legs seem to be gone to the land, unable to keep a steady stance. Perhaps he had been dreaming. Perhaps he truly needed that tad more time  succumbing to sleep. </p><p>He leans over the railings, feeling oddly sick. The breeze is calming to him and he releases a breath that has been decaying him. </p><p>That’s right, Felix was right. He had just been lucid dreaming. </p><p>The waxing moon reflects in the water just as Jongho wishes to reflect on himself and his loss of memory. </p><p>He watches the ship ripple the moon’s calm manner. It sends a weak pang of remorse through him. The captain decides, he has spent much time reflecting and moves to head back to his cabin. Just as he shakes his head and turns, two shadows in the already dark water smile even darker at him.</p><p>Jongho’s blood flows the wrong way once more and he knows in his unconscious state that the crew is fussing over him but he worries for one thing and one thing only.</p><p>The two creatures that have not only taken the memories of his naive crew, but are now following him. </p><p>Jongho hopes to never wake up again, though he does, once again to stars. The crew is huddled around him and he lays quietly.</p><p>
  <i>I will not look over the rails.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I will not sleep alone.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I will not close my eyes for long.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I will not let those two play games with me. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>His resolve lasts for about 3 minutes and he’s already leaning over the railing, looking for the telltale shadow of black magic creatures. </p><p>The moon rises and Jongho holds his breath. His boat shivers and the ripples go out once more. It takes a lifetime for them to disturb the moon’s vain admirance.</p><p>The first ripple breaks the illusion of a moon on water and Jongho cries from relief when a whole minute passes and he does not see the two dastardly things under his ship.</p><p>He retreats to the cuddle pile and settles himself back in the middle, sleep taking him slowly.</p><p>He closes his eyes and turns to hold whoever is closest.</p><p>They feel cold and wet and Jongho is too far aware of the sudden sea smell filtering through his nose. </p><p>He does not open his eyes until he hears his crew speak, hours and hours after the moon has risen, fallen and allowed the sun to shine on his pale skin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah yeah i plan on continuing it but for now.. it will be ending here!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>